


Happy Holidays

by BooksandKpop



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, domestic fic, holiday baking, holiday fic, this is just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Jaeseong do some baking for the annual new years eve party with all their friends.For the angel Tama on your birthday! Have a wonderful day <3





	Happy Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I was literally just given the prompt "domestic au" so I hope this was what you wanted! It's so fluffy and domestic when will I ever... *sigh*
> 
> ANyway I hope you all had a nice Christmas and have a safe New Year!!

“Babe where did you put the chocolate chips?”

“They’re in the press above the fridge.”

“Why did you put them there? I would never look there!”

“That was kind of the point, I didn’t want you eating them before it was time to make cookies because then we would have none left.”

Jaeyoon pouted and crossed his arms, how dare his boyfriend know him well enough to hide the sweet treats until it was time to bake! It was totally unnecessary anyway, he knew that it was very important to Inseong that they made these chocolate chip cookies for Seokwoo’s New Year’s Eve party. Dragging over a stool he stood up and looked in the press where the ingredients had been hidden, and not only did he find the chocolate chips but also the cute colourful sprinkles and other decorations they had picked up on their shopping trip two days ago. The blonde huffed and threw all the things he needed onto the counter behind him. He was just turning around to close the press door when he slightly lost his balance and fell backwards. His life was flashing before his eyes but a strong pair of arms caught him before he could hit the ground.

“Aish seriously - I would have gotten everything down if you had just waited two seconds. Honestly babe you’re a disaster.”

Inseong looked at the gorgeous man in his arms and still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be dating him. But of course he wouldn’t give the younger a bigger head than he already had by saying that. Instead he rolled his eyes and put his boyfriend down gently next to the worktop. Honestly, it looked like a flour bomb had gone off inside their kitchen, there was a light dusting of the white powder on almost every surface in the room. They weren’t even making that many cookies!

“Can I trust you to finish making the cookie dough now that you have everything? I still need to finish wrapping the last of the presents for the guys.”

Jaeyoon stuck his tongue out at the brunet, if he was going to talk to him like a child he may as well act like it. Inseong just giggled and brushed a bit of flour off the tip of younger’s nose before placing a small kiss there. It made Jaeyoon go slightly pink, despite being a couple for almost a whole year the affection the older showed him still left him flustered at times. His boyfriend just laughed harder at the blush on his cheeks and patted his head before turning and going back to their sitting room.

“Call me before you put them in the oven alright? I want to take a ‘before’ picture to prove to Seokwoo we actually made them.”

The blonde replied an affirmative from the kitchen and returned to his baking. It was time to add the final crucial ingredient to the recipe - the chocolate chips. He peeked over the counter into the sitting room where Inseong was diligently wrapping up the presents for their friends, he only had a few left and was completely engrossed in the work. Jaeyoon snuck a few of the small chocolate drops from the packet before adding them to the mix, it was very important he tasted them and made sure they were of a high enough quality to be made into cookies of course. Before he could put them in his mouth though, a yell came from the next room.

“Jae babe, you need to add ALL of the chocolate chips to the dough.”

He whined but relented, emptying the contents of the bag into the bowl in front of him along with the few in his hand. Except for one, he was sure the older boy wouldn’t notice if one went astray. It tasted delicious, perfect for their cookies. When he had the dough all rolled out and cut into cute little festive shapes he called Inseong in to see the final work. They took a photo of both of them with the tray of cookie shapes in their disaster zone of a kitchen. Looking at it Jaeyoon laughed, somehow he had gotten flour into his hair as well as all over his bright pink apron. Inseong laughed too hearing his boyfriend's bright laughter, the sweet sound never failed to make him smile. 

The cookies were put into the oven and they set the timer to come back and check on them shortly. Inseong had finished all the presents so he helped his younger boyfriend clean up the mess he had made of their kitchen. It was a messy affair, somehow Inseong’s chocolate brown hair ended up looking like he had been running around in the snow, and Jaeyoon had a patch of bright green icing on his cheek. But by the time the cookies were finished, the small space had a semblance of normality back to it. They took another picture with the hot batch before decorating them, Inseong was grimacing slightly because even with the big oven mitt he still felt the heat from the tray on his hands. 

It didn’t take them long to decorate their creations, although Jaeyoon probably ate more of the sprinkles and icing than he put on the cookies. Inseong chuckled and proclaimed that his need to hide everything was justified, to which Jaeyoon acted offended and argued he would never have done something as childish as eating the cookie ingredients before they baked them. They laughed as they worked, and left the cookies so they could cool and the icing could set. 

Seokwoo had insisted that everyone come over for seven pm sharp, so the couple didn’t have long to get ready and head over. In order to save time they showered together, helping one another get all the flour washed away. The water was warm and Jaeyoon didn’t want to get out, but strong arms pulled him out of the shower and wrapped him in a large fluffy towel. He peeked up at his boyfriend from under his wet hair and saw him smiling brightly down at him.

“Come on slow-poke, we don’t want to be late. After what Seokwoo did to Youngbin and Sanghyuk when they turned up late last year I’m not going to risk it.”

He laughed loudly at that, there was no way he wanted to sit through a whole evening of torture like their poor friends at the previous party. They both shuffled to their shared bedroom and began getting ready. After about fifteen minutes Inseong tackled his shorted boyfriend onto the bed and pinned him there. 

“You need to stop touching my butt, it’s making it difficult to get ready on time.”

Jaeyoon just giggled and Inseong rolled his eyes at him. He didn’t mind the touchiness honestly, but it was distracting and they only had an hour before they had to be at Seokwoos. He voiced this and the blonde just smiled angelically as if he had no idea that what he was doing could be having such an effect on his boyfriend.

“It only takes like twenty minutes to get to Seokwoo’s house even with light traffic, and we have everything else ready to go.”

Inseong narrowed his eyes at the suggestive tone the younger was taking, and as much as he would love to play along they really had to get to that party on time. And Jaeyoon didn’t know how to get dressed quickly. As it was he was only wearing boxers and one sock, since Inseong had tackled him while he was putting on the second one. So he decided a different strategy was required. 

“Babe, let me make a deal with you hmmm? If we get dressed now and head over to Seokwoo’s on time, I’ll take the next two days off work and we can try out those new presents you got me for Christmas. How does that sound?”

If Jaeyoon had been stronger he would have been able to throw his taller boyfriend off him in his haste to continue getting dressed. As it was he could just flail around and enthusiastically voice his agreement to the deal. Inseong laughed heartily at his boyfriend's quick compliance, and with a quick peck on his lips, he lifted them both up and they continued to get dressed. Jaeyoon managed to control himself for the rest of the time it took them to get changed and take another picture together with all the presents and the decorated cookies. But when the brunet leaned over to put the bags of gifts into the boot of the car he couldn’t help giving it a gentle spank. He just loved Inseong’s butt a lot, and it was worth touching even if the little old lady from next door looked at them with horror every time she caught sight of them with their hands in the back pockets of jeans. 

They headed off to the party with plenty of time, Jaeyoon cradled the box of carefully crafted cookies in his lap as Inseong drove. He was wearing his glasses and looked so handsome the way he focused on the road in front. Suddenly Jaeyoon was overcome with a surge of powerful emotions and he couldn’t hold them in. They pulled up outside Seokwoo’s house and before Inseong could get out he put his hand on the brunet’s thigh to hold him in place. The older looked at him with a look of slight confusion but waited patiently for Jaeyoon to speak.

“I love you so much.”

“Well, I’d certainly hope so because if you didn’t I would feel a little awkward since I love you a whole lot.”

They laughed breaking the momentary seriousness that had settled into the car before Jaeyoon had spoken. Getting out of the car and grabbing all the gifts they made their way up the steps and into the well-decorated house. The only one missing from their group of nine was Juho, but he still had a little under ten minutes so they weren’t worried about his well-being. Chani demanded to open the presents straight away, and Youngbin smacked him on the back of the head (gently) and reprimanded him in his best dad voice. It was warm compared to the bitter chill outside and everyone was in bright spirits. Juho arrived with a minute to spare and everyone let out a collective sigh of relief, no late-comers this year.

Inseong and Jaeyoon went into the kitchen to put their cookies with all the other sweet treats the others had baked, and as they made their way back into the main living room where everyone was Taeyang suddenly yelled at them to stop where they were. Confused, they both halted in their tracks and waited for an explanation, which came from Youngkyun instead. 

“There’s mistletoe over the doorway, you guys have to kiss.”

He sounded a little put out by it, and they could only guess from the flush on Taeyang’s face that the two of them had gotten caught under it earlier. Jaeyoon just laughed and Inseong grabbed his boyfriend around the waist and dipped him before kissing him deeply. The others in the room laughed and cheered, and Jaeyoon felt a little light-headed when he stood back up. But with his boyfriend's arm around his waist, he knew he wasn’t going to fall.

The rest of the night passed by all too quickly, stuffing their faces with delicious food and sweets and opening all the presents. The cosy room was filled with laughter as they shared embarrassing stories from their past, and it was the perfect way to end the year. At one minute to midnight they all rushed to grab party poppers and counted down very loudly, and as the clock struck 12 Inseong kissed his boyfriend again as the sound of cheering happened around them. 

“Happy New Year babe, I love you.”

“I love you too Inseong.”


End file.
